Three Dynasty Warriors 2: The Twin Blades
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: New mayhem, new characters and a new enemy that may put the fate of the kingdom in the balance. Guan Ping X Xing Cai. It took me a while to get my grammar right. Sorry
1. Shocking News

**Chapter 1: Shocking News**

As the four musketeers return to Luoyang after quelling a rebellion in Nanman (See first Three DW fanfic), they find out that both Liu Bei and Sun Shang Xiang are dead and a riot has occured

"What happened to the pair?" Cao Pi asked

"They died of an illness." One of the musketeers said.

"Who will ascend the throne?"

"We don't know sir."

Guan Ping has reunited with his girlfriend, Xing Cai after a week. She told him that Liu Shan will ascend the throne.

"Why Lord Liu Shan? Guan Ping asked.

"He was Liu Bei's son before he met Sun Shang Xiang" Xing Cai said.

"I see"

"Lord Cao Pi will become the regent just to let you know."

"Very well"


	2. Uprising

**Chapter 2: Uprising**

The riot outside Luoyang was out of control as the people charge towards the gates in order to break it down. Guan Ping met up with Sima Shi and Gan Ning at the balcony.

"Liu Bei said they were disciplined!" Guan Ping said

"We know. Something might be controlling them." Gan Ning responded

"They're not acting like people, they're acting like animals." Sima Shi said as he noticed the savage behavior of the rioters.

Xing Cai ran up to them with a book entitled "Magic Artifact Guide by Zhuge Liang". She showed them the contents of one of the pages.

"The Blade of Oppression?" Guan Ping asked.

"It says that it can control the minds of the weak" Gan Ning added as he was reading the page.

"Someone might have gotten to it and is using it to take us down." Sima Shi said.

"I know who it is: Dong Zhuo. He is an enemy of the kingdom." Xing Cai said.

"Then let's go!"

Xing Cai ran up to Guan Ping as he was about to leave the balcony.

"I'm going with you."

"What?"

"You're my love, I won't leave you, Ping."

Guan Ping was blushing slightly before turning back to Xing Cai.

"Alright. Let's go now!"

The pair, Sima Shi, and Gan Ning rode off to Hu Lao gate, where they're going to find Dong Zhuo.


	3. New Allies

**Chapter 3: New allies**

After a week of travel, the group arrived near Hu Lao gate. They noticed an unusually large number of armed men.

"The people under the Blade's will" Guan Ping noticed.

"Indeed." Sima Shi said

"We're gonna need an army to get through them" Xing Cai said.

"How?" Gan Ning questioned "Cao Pi is staying in Luoyang and the rest of the musketeers are attempting to surpress the people. It's just us now!"

Guan Ping turned around. "I don't think so"

Behind the group was a company of horsemen. Among them are Zhao Yun, Sima Zhao, Lu Xun, and Xu Huang.

"We are yours to command!"

"Army? Check! Now what?" Sima Shi asked.

Everyone began to think about their strategy and found out that they were thinking of the same idea:

"STORM THE CASTLE!"


	4. Complete Mayhem

**Chapter 4: Complete Mayhem**

The musketeers and horsemen charged at them like a spear that was being thrown. The rebelling troops foolishly charged and was run through by their enemies. The next thing they knew, they were in front of Hu Lao gate. Suddenly, Lu Bu appeared as the gatekeeper.

"Thou shall not pass!" Lu Bu shouted towards the group.

A bunch of catapults arrived and broke down Hu Lao gate. Lu Bu charged but Xing Cai stopped him. Guan Ping, Sima Shi, and Gan Ning ran towards Dong Zhuo.

Xing Cai and Lu Bu fought and as they did so, Lu Bu stabs her on her side and as a result, Xing Cai can't fight back. Lu Bu raised his sword to strike her down but suddenly,

"Aaaahhhhhhh!"

Xing Cai turned to see Lu Xun and Xu Huang on the catapult.

Lu Bu wasn't dead yet. Xing Cai grabbed her sword and kills Lu Bu by stabbing him in the chest.

"I hope the others are okay..."

Xing Cai later passed out due to exhaustion.


	5. The Sword of Freedom

**Chapter 5: The Sword of Freedom**

Guan Ping, Sima Shi, and Gan Ning fought their way towards the tyrant that took away the free will of the people. As they fought the rebels, Guan Ping notices a sword that replaced his current one.

"What is this?" Gan Ning asked.

"I remember this: the Sword of Freedom, the opposing version of the Blade of Oppresion." Sima Shi said.

"Maybe we can use it to free the rebels." Guan Ping said.

The sword began to show signs of magic as it fired random bolts of light which freed the rebels from the Blade's control. The bolts grew stronger as they were getting close to Dong Zhuo and the Blade of Lost Will.

Guan Ping confronted Dong Zhuo alone after Sima Shi and Gan Ning left to get Xing Cai to recover after her confrontation with Lu Bu.

"I see you made it, boy" Dong Zhuo said in an arrogant way.

"You took away the people's free will and now, this is your final stand." Guan Ping responded.

Both the Sword of Freedom and the Blade of Oppression fired a beam of light and darkness respectively.

"I will rip the kingdom apart! Die!" Dong Zhuo shouted.

The Sword of Freedom suddenly grew stronger as it broke past the blade's beam and injures Dong Zhuo. Guan Ping began to chant:

"You, malefic tyrant, have been declare guilty of your acts against the people and took away their free will. In the name of this majestic blade, you are banished!"

Afterwards' both Dong Zhuo and the Blade of Oppression crumbled to dust.


	6. Epilogue

**Chapter 6: Epilogue**

Guan Ping stood over the ash pile that the Sword of Freedom caused to Dong Zhuo and the Blade of Oppression. Xing Cai ran up to him and they hug lovingly for their victory.

"This sword, it glows with the glory of our kingdom."

The horsemen celebrated their victory with a feast joined by Sima Shi and Gan Ning

* * *

After another week,

Xing Cai and Guan Ping are finally engaged and Cao Pi and Liu Shan were proud of them. Sima Shi and Gan Ning gave a speech to the musketeers regarding their victory. Lu Xun, Sima Zhao, Xu Huang, and Zhao Yun were declared official musketeers by Cao Pi and Liu Shan. Guan Ping begins to wonder:

"If there are such artifacts like the Sword of Freedom and Blade of Oppression, there will be more and they will be revealed."

**Planning a sequel so review away.**


End file.
